L'ombre du citronnier
by Oncle B
Summary: Il a quitté la maison au petit jour et sans prévenir personne pour embarquer dans un avion qui le ramène où il a grandi, seul. Enfin ça, c'était avant que Damon Je-fourre-mon-nez-partout Salvator s'en mêle. Damn. SLASH


_Alors que je n'avais jamais été inspirée par un autre fandom que HP pour écrire, je suis ces derniers temps hantée par TVD… Et je suis en pleine détresse de voir le peu de fictions disponibles sur Klefan ou Dalaric. Mes deux favoris, personnellement. Et puis bon, je trouve que Stefan est complètement fait pour Klaus ! Et je dois dire que Damon et Alaric sont déjà en pleine Bromance donc on a à peine besoin d'imagination… J'espère donc que cette fiction vous plaira, et que je continuerai à être inspirée par cet univers. _

Alaric passa sur ses yeux une main fatiguée. Il prenait l'avion et traversait le pays pour passer deux jours dans la ville de son enfance. Il n'en avait pas envie mais il avait vite compris que son père considérait qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

Les 50 ans de leur lycée, qui expliquaient une réunion d'anciens élèves à ne manquer sous absolument aucun prétexte. Il n'avait vraiment aucune envie d'y aller.

Il fit signe à l'hôtesse de l'air, qui lui apporta une petite bouteille de whisky en plastique. Il ignora son air légèrement désapprobateur. Il venait de passer trois heures en transit dans un aéroport perdu au milieu de nulle part, après avoir tenté de s'enfuir de la maison comme un voleur. S'il n'avait pas croisé Stefan qui revenait d'une partie de chasse endiablée en compagnie de Caroline, personne n'aurait sut où il partait.

Il s'effondra dans le lit du motel dans lequel il avait réservé une chambre sans même ôter ses chaussures. Il se réveilla vers quatre heures du matin parce qu'il avait froid. Ca faisait un moment qu'il n'avait plus dormi tout à fait seul. Il n'avait plus l'habitude. D'un pas mal assuré, il se rendit dans la petite salle de bain, où il abandonna sa chemise et son jean avant de se glisser sous un jet d'eau brulante.

Deux minutes après avoir regagné son lit il dormait cette fois du sommeil du juste. Il se réveilla le lendemain juste à temps pour ne pas être en retard. La Mamé n'aimait pas qu'on soit en retard. Il se recoiffa dans le rétroviseur et attrapa le pot de bégonias qu'il avait acheté sur le chemin à un petit garçon assis sur un trottoir. Il était juste professeur d'histoire et ses grands-parents n'attendaient de lui qu'une ponctualité exemplaire.

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de sonner la vieille cloche en bronze, qui pendait au bout d'une corde que le Père avait tressée lui-même lors de la pendaison de crémaillère, il y avait au moins 60 ans. La Mamé et le Père n'étaient pas riches, mais ils avaient une petite maison qu'ils entretenaient avec tant de soin qu'Alaric était sûr qu'ils la quitteraient en la laissant en meilleur état que ce qu'ils l'avaient reçue.

C'est le Père qui lui ouvrit, une sombre cigarette roulée à la main pendant au coin de la bouche. Alaric se sentit soudain minuscule avec ses bégonias.

« Entre fiston. La Mamé est à la cuisine. Referme bien la porte, fais attention aux mouches. »

Alaric enjamba la marche et referma la moustiquaire avec soin avant de claquer la porte. Le Père remonta le couloir sombre en boitillant, le dos un peu voûté. Sec comme un os mais robuste comme un bambou. Alaric se rappelait que son père avait dit ça, un jour. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu tort.

La Mamé était comme il se la rappelait. Forte, des cheveux sombres et un peu plus clairsemés peut-être. Elle portait un tablier bleu à carreaux avec deux grandes poches sur les côtés, et il posa ses bégonias sur un buffet avant de tendre sa joue pour qu'elle y claque un baiser sonore.

« Va t'asseoir, gamin. Le Père va servir à boire. »

Alaric passa la porte vitrée qui menait à la minuscule salle à manger d'un pas habitué et se sentit assailli par ses souvenirs. Il avait toujours aimé venir ici, parce que la maison avait une odeur d'enfance. Le Père avait déjà sorti les verres et Alaric sourit quand il vit qu'il lui servait un verre d'Amaretto. Il savait déjà qu'il n'aurait droit à rien d'autre, et que la bouteille avait sans doute été achetée spécialement pour lui. Il n'en buvait plus qu'ici.

La Mamé s'était surpassée, avec ses douleurs dorsales et ses rotules douloureuses. Le Père avait aidé à couper les bouts des haricots, et le rôti venait du boucher du centre. Il se souvenait du boucher du centre ? Il était gentil, il acceptait de leur amener la viande sans qu'ils doivent se déplacer. Le Père pouvait encore conduire mais certains jours il allait moins bien que d'autres.

Est-ce qu'il voulait du café ? Alaric savait que s'il refusait la Mamé se lamenterait un long quart d'heure dans la cuisine, alors il accepta et le Père acquiesça d'un air satisfait. Il n'aimait pas qu'on contrarie la Mamé.

Alaric ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais parlé de ses grands-parents en utilisant leurs prénoms. Odile et James. Parfois, il se demandait comment il pouvait avoir une mère comme la sienne avec des grands-parents pareils. Cette idée le rendait triste alors il essaya de chasser le souvenir de sa mère de ses pensées pour le moment et de savourer le moment présent.

La Mamé revint avec du café bouillant et des petits gâteaux secs. Quand elle s'assit, Alaric remarqua qu'elle était essoufflée, et il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Tu n'as toujours pas d'enfants, gamin ? »

C'était elle qui avait parlé. Quand il s'était marié avec Isobel, la Mamé avait été émue à l'idée qu'ils aient deux gamins – deux, parce que un c'est triste – qui courraient bientôt dans le jardin pendant les vacances. Elle n'avait jamais pu avoir de deuxième enfant après sa mère, et Alaric comprenait encore moins le gâchis que cette dernière avait fait de sa vie. Aujourd'hui, il avait trente-six ans, il était veuf et ses projets de paternité n'avaient jamais été plus inexistants.

Le Père, lui, n'avait jamais beaucoup apprécié Isobel. Il avait dit un jour qu'elle ne serait jamais une bonne mère. Elle l'avait entendu, et elle avait rit. Il avait passé l'après-midi enfermé dans sa remise à grommeler en réparant la machine à laver de la voisine. Quand Isobel avait disparu, la Mamé n'avait plus jamais reparlé d'enfants.

« Pas à moi, non. »

En parlant, il sortit son portefeuille de sa poche. Il n'avait absolument pas prévu ça mais ça lui ferait plaisir.

« Je vous ai apporté ça. »

Il avait sorti une photo de lui avec Elena et Jeremy prise à la dernière fête des fondateurs. Ils souriaient, et ça avait été une des rares journées vraiment calmes depuis qu'il était arrivé à Mystic Falls. Il avait glissé cette photo avec ses papiers dans une impulsion subite et était maintenant content de l'avoir fait. Il demanderait un double à Caroline.

« Ils sont grands. Leurs parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture. Sale histoire. J'ai fréquenté leur tante mais elle est décédée à son tour. Maladie. Alors je m'occupe d'eux. Elena – c'est elle, dit-il en pointant son visage – est une jeune fille charmante. Jeremy est plus torturé mais c'est un brave gosse. »

Il regarda ses grands-parents étudier la photo en silence. La Mamé avait les yeux embués et le Père fit un signe de tête appréciateur.

« C'est bien, gamin. »

Ils allaient sans doute accrocher la photo quelque part. Alaric se leva et ce fut le signe que sa visite se terminait. Le Père alluma une nouvelle cigarette pour l'accompagner et alors qu'il allait quitter la cuisine, il sentit la Mamé lui glisser un billet de vingt dans la main.

« Achète des chocolats aux petits, gamin. »

Alaric la regarda dans les yeux et vit qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer. Il serra doucement ses petits doigts et lui sourit doucement. C'est seulement à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte que depuis lui, la Mamé attendait sans doute de pouvoir refaire ça un jour.

« Ca leur fera plaisir. »

Il suivit le père jusqu'au perron et le dépassa. Celui-ci resta silencieux un instant avant de lui serrer l'épaule dans un geste étonnamment émouvant.

« Passe nous dire au revoir demain, fiston. »

Alaric acquiesça sans un mot et descendit les quelques marches qui menaient à la rue. Quand il se retourna, il vit le Père disparaître dans la maison, lent et courbé. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour calmer son cœur avant de pouvoir démarrer. Ils avaient vieilli, et ce constat lui donnait encore moins envie de se rendre à la réunion d'anciens élèves. Qu'allait-il y voir, de toutes façons ? Un tas de gens hypocrites et qui avaient mieux réussi que lui, sans aucun doute. De la condescendance, de la pitié. De l'ennui. Il résolu de passer la plus grande partie de la soirée près du bar.

Quand il arriva dans le gymnase, un buffet était déjà dressé contre un mur, et la salle était presque pleine. Il était chaque fois surpris par le nombre de gens qui se déplaçaient pour ce genre d'événement. Dans un coin, il reconnut la quasi-totalité de l'ancienne équipe de football américain. Certains avaient quintuplé de volume depuis qu'il les avait vu pour la dernière fois.

Il se risqua à attraper une part de quiche et déambula sans réel but entre les groupes, faisant de temps en temps un signe de main à une vague connaissance. Le temps passait plus vite que ce qu'il avait pensé et il en était à son quatrième morceau de pizza – il avait discuté presque une heure avec son dernier professeur d'histoire, un vrai passionné qui était toujours ravi de voir que certains élèves choisissaient de suivre sa voie – quand la musique commença vraiment.

Il soupira. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il comprenait encore moins que les réunions d'anciens élèves, c'était que ces dits élèves avaient tendance à vouloir tout faire pour retomber dans leurs jeunes années. Et dans un ridicule avéré. Il se réfugia au bar pour éviter de se faire entrainer contre sa volonté dans une chenille ou une macarena. Deux verres de bourbon plus tard, sa situation lui semblait à nouveau un peu plus reluisante. Il jeta un œil à sa montre. Onze heures.

Un peu amusé, il décida de disparaître à minuit et de passer l'heure qui restait à retrouver les quelques personnes qu'il avait encore plaisir à voir. Comme il l'avait prévu son père ne s'était pas déplacé. A l'heure qu'il était, il était sans doute en train de ronfler dans le fauteuil du salon, la télévision allumée sans le son et une bière à moitié vide déposée à ses pieds.

Il allait héler Alf, un informaticien qui avait dans ses beaux jours réussi à pirater le réseau informatique de l'école, leur assurant à tous un trimestre merveilleux, et qui était maintenant sous médication pour atténuer une paranoïa grandissante, quand il se retrouva nez à nez avec Damon je-fourre-mon-nez-partout Salvatore.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Ric ! Tu le connais ! C'est avec Ric que tu es venu, alors ? »

Alaric se retourna vers Allie, une fille de l'équipe de PomPom Girls qui, il devait l'avouer, portait ses trente-cinq ans à merveille. Il ne se rappelait pas lui avoir adressé la parole ne serait-ce qu'une fois dans sa vie. Elle avait une poitrine du feu de Dieu et était donc difficilement oubliable, mais il ne voyait pas comment au juste elle pouvait se rappeler de lui, qui avait somme toute été un lycéen relativement banal.

Et puis il remarqua que la main de son ancienne camarade restait juste un peu trop longtemps sur le bras de Damon, et il se dit qu'elle se rappelait de lui parce que ça servait son numéro de séduction. Ce qui, étant donné ce qu'il avait entendu sur elle, n'était pas vraiment étonnant.

« Oui Damon, dis-nous avec qui tu es venu.

- Oh Allez, Ric. Tu ne veux pas voir mon 'hottie hottie hottie hoop'? »

Damon faisait allusion à la chanson (1) que braillaient les hauts parleurs avec un rictus sarcastique. Au vu du manque de réactions de Alaric, sa moue se fit boudeuse. Pour le plus grand plaisir d'Allie, qui venait d'être rejointe par deux de ses amies – peut-être bien Louise et Jeanne. Alaric soupira et lui lança un regard sceptique.

« Et puis, tu es parti sans rien dire à personne. Quelle meilleure façon de me dire : 'Oh oui Damon suis moi à mon insu !' »

Alaric leva les yeux au ciel. Damon se donnait en spectacle et les trois amies étaient sans aucun doute tombées sous son charme. Il aurait du partir sans se soucier d'Alf. Ils n'avaient jamais été amis de toute façon.

« Sérieusement, Damon ? Si je ne t'ai rien dit, c'est qu'il y avait une raison. Je ne _voulais_ pas être accompagné.

- Tu es fâché ? Dire que si j'ai fais tout ce chemin, c'est pour ne pas passer une deuxième nuit tout seul. »

Alaric secoua la tête, découragé, et souffla qu'il en avait eu plus que son compte en se détournant. Il fit un signe de tête au mari de Louise, qui venait d'apparaître près de sa femme pour éviter toute tentative d'approche mais s'arrêta net lorsque Damon continua, sur le ton de la confidence :

« Il sait faire de ces choses, avec sa langue… Oh, et ce jean ne lui fait-il pas un fessier des plus délicieux ? »

Alaric fit volte face et se rendit compte que malgré tous ses efforts, ses oreilles commençaient à rougir. Les filles gloussaient, totalement séduites par la façade stupide d'amoureux transi que Damon Salvatore avait choisi d'adopter. A sa grande horreur, de plus en plus de gens arrêtaient leurs conversations pour tendre l'oreille vers ce que racontait le vampire.

« Et il _faut_ que je vous raconte ce qu'il m'a fait il y a trois jours… »

Cette fois, Alaric sentit ses joues s'enflammer malgré lui au souvenir de ce qu'ils avaient fait trois jours auparavant et décida de couper court à la conversation avant que le mal fait soit irréparable.

« Damon ! J'ai compris, d'accord. La prochaine fois je te préviens. Noté. On s'en va, maintenant. »

Damon eut un rictus machiavélique et assura aux gens qui s'étaient assemblé autour de lui qu'il reviendrait avec d'autres histoires croustillantes sur Alaric Saltzman, qui venait malgré lui de confirmer toutes les imbécilités qu'il venait de raconter. Alaric, lui, traçait son chemin vers la sortie sans l'attendre. Il n'avait aucun doute quant au fait que Damon le rattraperait au moment où il démarrerait sa voiture de location, et la suite des évènements lui donna raison. Le vampire monta dans la Land Rover et s'installa sur le siège passager avec un soupir.

Ils ne dirent rien jusqu'à leur arrivée au motel où Alaric avait retenu une chambre, et ils s'y dirigèrent en silence. Alaric était soulagé d'avoir pris la décision de ne pas dormir chez ses parents. La situation aurait alors été un petit peu plus difficile à gérer.

Il avait à peine ouvert la porte de sa chambre que Damon l'attrapait par le col de sa chemise et le plaquait contre le mur sans douceur. Alaric laissa échapper un court gémissement lorsque sa tête cogna violemment contre la cloison en contreplaqué, mais il se força à ne pas trop montrer sa douleur.

« Est-ce que tu as une idée de l'état dans lequel j'étais ? Tu n'étais nulle part, tu ne répondais pas au téléphone, personne ne t'avait vu. Bordel, Ric ! Tu sais dans quelle ville on vit, au moins ? »

Alaric commençait à se sentir coupable. Il n'avait même pas envisagé le fait que Damon puisse s'inquiéter pour lui. Que quiconque puisse s'inquiéter pour lui, en fait. Pour la première fois, il prit conscience que l'attachement qu'il ressentait envers les habitants de Mystic Falls pouvait être réciproque. Et il se sentit mal de ne pas avoir parlé de son départ.

« Stefan m'a arrêté juste à temps pour que je n'étripe pas Lockwood, et maintenant j'ai une dette colossale envers Barbie Vamp' à cause de l'état dans lequel j'ai laissé son…

- Je suis désolé. »

Ric avait chuchoté ces mots d'une manière presque inaudible pour une oreille humaine, mais il savait que Damon les avait entendu. Il leva sa main droite si lentement qu'il eut l'impression que le temps ralentissait et passa un doigt un peu tremblant sur la joue du plus vieux des frères Salvatore.

« C'est juste… Je déteste cette ville. Je suis désolé. Je suis content que tu sois là. »

Cette nuit là, il y eut dans leur étreinte une urgence inhabituelle et aussi ce petit quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment apprivoisé entre eux. Ce truc qui les reliait l'un à l'autre en dehors des draps.

Alaric regretta d'autant plus de devoir se lever le lendemain. Il traina le plus longtemps possible puis pris une douche rapidement. Quand il sortit de la salle de bain Damon était debout à la fenêtre, superbe dans sa parfaite nudité. Le chasseur de vampire s'habilla rapidement et rassembla ses quelques vêtements dans le sac de sport qu'il utilisait d'habitude pour ranger ses haltères.

« Ne viens pas chez mes parents. Rejoins-moi après. S'il te plait. »

Damon ne se retourna pas pour lui faire face et acquiesça simplement, et Alaric resta quelques instants indécis avant d'attraper son sac et de se mettre en route. Après quelques minutes, il regretta de ne pas être allé l'embrasser. La maison de ses parents était celle dans laquelle il avait grandi, mais il ne ressentit aucune affection ou nostalgie lorsqu'il la vit apparaître. Personne n'avait repeint le portillon depuis longtemps, et la tondeuse aurait du être passée depuis six mois au moins. Alaric soupira et s'arma de courage pour affronter l'épreuve qui l'attendait. Cinq ans auparavant il avait dit à sa mère de quitter son père et de refaire sa vie. Elle lui avait lancé le seul regard déterminé qu'il lui avait jamais vu et lui avait répondu qu'elle avait choisi son père pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Alaric l'avait laissé faire, et il savait maintenant qu'il avait fait une erreur.

Plein d'appréhension, il monta les escaliers et perdit un peu l'équilibre à cause de la troisième marche, branlante. Il frappa et entra sans attendre que quelqu'un se présente à la porte. Depuis le temps, il s'était habitué à faire comme s'il rentrait chez lui. Il trouva son père assis devant la télévision et sa mère dans la cuisine. Elle se retourna en l'entendant et se tordit les mains, apparemment peu sûre de ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Il détestait la voir comme ça.

Il se dépêcha de saluer son géniteur et se dirigea vers elle, pour ne pas qu'elle ait à prendre la décision d'arrêter ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Son père n'était pas violent, et Alaric savait qu'il ne lèverait jamais la main sur elle, mais il maniait les mots avec une cruauté que le professeur d'histoire avait rarement vu chez quelqu'un d'autre.

Ils passèrent à table et le repas se déroula exactement comme Alaric l'avait prévu. Sa mère n'ouvrit pas la bouche une seule fois pour prendre la parole et son père râla contre sa santé, qui l'avait empêché de rejoindre la fête de la veille – Alaric penchait plutôt pour une sournoise attaque de Budweiser mais n'en pipa pas un mot -, contre le président, contre les gens qui ne le comprenaient pas, contre sa mère qui ne faisait pas d'efforts. Alaric la vit se ratatiner au fur et à mesure du discours, et décida de l'aider à débarrasser la table. Son père retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil et protesta contre le bruit qu'ils faisaient à la cuisine et qui l'empêchait d'entendre les résultats sportifs.

« Il ne va pas très bien pour l'instant. Il ne retrouve pas de travail. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, tu sais ? On fait tous les deux beaucoup d'efforts.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser maman, ça me fait plaisir de te voir. »

Elle avait les cheveux beaucoup plus gris que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue et il lui semblait qu'elle avait perdu du poids. Toutefois, elle sourit sincèrement à sa dernière phrase et il retrouva pendant quelques instants la femme qu'il voyait sur les photos de son enfance.

A bout de nerfs, il abrégea sa visite en refusant un café et en prétextant un horaire d'avion bien plus tôt que celui qu'il devait prendre en réalité. Il salua son père, qui ne se leva pas pour le raccompagner, et il était sur la plus haute marche quand sa mère le rappela.

« Alaric ! »

Il se retourna, et elle murmura très vite :

« C'est un de tes amis, là-bas ? »

Il jeta un œil dans la direction qu'elle pointait et sentit son cœur accélérer lorsqu'il vit Damon appuyé contre sa voiture dans une pause nonchalante. Il fit signe que oui alors que le vampire ôtait ses lunettes d'un geste étudié. Sa mère rougit un peu et chuchota rapidement :

« Il est très beau. Sois très heureux mon garçon. »

Il remonta et passa un bras autour des épaules de sa mère pour la serrer contre lui et lui déposer un baiser sur le front.

« Merci maman. Appelle moi parfois, d'accord ? »

Elle articula un oui étranglé et il marcha jusqu'à sa voiture sans se retourner. En allant s'asseoir il donna un petit coup dans l'épaule de Damon. Il remarqua que celui-ci jetait un dernier regard vers la maison de ses parents avant de le rejoindre dans le véhicule. Il ne lui demanda pas ce qu'il avait vu, mais le vampire pressa son avant-bras dans un geste rassurant. Il n'y avait jamais beaucoup d'effusions entre eux, mais ce simple geste rasséréna Alaric.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Alaric se garait devant la maison de ses grands-parents. Il restèrent en silence pendant presqu'une minute avant qu'il ne dise, en réponse à l'air interrogatif de Damon :

« Je dois encore dire au revoir… Tu veux venir avec moi ? »

Le vampire eut l'air d'hésiter, mais sa curiosité l'emporta et il sortit de la voiture sans dire un mot, avant de le suivre dans l'allée. Comme la veille le Père vint leur ouvrir la porte, et s'il fut surpris de la présence du jeune Salvatore il n'en laissa rien paraître. La Mamé était assise à table, et elle servait trois verres d'Amaretto au moment où ils entrèrent. Sans dire un mot, le Père alla chercher un quatrième verre, que la Mamé remplit en silence.

En allant s'asseoir, Alaric remarqua qu'ils avaient encadré la photo qu'il leur avait laissée la veille et l'avaient placée au dessus de la cheminée autour de laquelle ils passaient leurs soirées. Il sourit et posa sa main sur celle de sa grand-mère, qui lui sourit en retour.

Le Père s'assit et alluma une de ses cigarettes brunes. Damon sembla intéressé par son odeur mais n'osa pas poser de questions. Alaric était étonné qu'il soit si calme. Il supposa qu'il attendait de voir où il mettait les pieds.

« Alors, comment t'as rencontré mon gamin ? »

La Père avait posé sa question à Damon, et si Alaric s'inquiéta un peu de ce qu'il allait répondre, il n'intervint pas. Et puis que pouvait-il dire, au fond ? 'Ric voulait se venger parce que j'ai tué sa femme' n'était en général pas considéré comme une réponse romantique.

« Par hasard. On s'est croisé une fois puis retrouvé quelques années plus tard. On s'est payé quelques verres. On s'est battu. Et voilà. »

Le Père sembla approuver cette version des faits, et Alaric se leva pour amener un châle à la Mamé, qui semblait un peu frileuse.

« Tu les connais toi, les enfants ? »

La voix de sa grand-mère était pleine d'espoir, et Ric vit Damon lui jeter un bref coup d'œil. Il siffla 'Elena et Jeremy' entre ses dents et sourit lorsque le vampire commença à parler. Sa voix était grave et son timbre régulier. Il faisait attention à articuler pour être sûr que la Mamé et le Père comprennent ce qu'il disait. Il parla très longtemps, la Mamé pendue à ses lèvres et le Père assistant au tableau avec un air approbateur.

Qui faisait plaisir à la Mamé gagnait l'affection du Père.

Tout le temps qu'ils restèrent, Damon fut très calme et serviable. Alaric parla à peine et laissa son ami raconter leur vie à Mystic Falls sans intervenir. Quand vint l'heure du départ, la Mamé demanda à Damon s'il n'avait pas une photo de lui. Il fouilla vainement ses poches et finit par découper celle de sa carte de bibliothèque. Alaric regarda sa grand-mère aller coincer la petite photo dans le cadre de celle où il était avec Elena à Jeremy. Quand il comprit ce qu'elle venait de faire, Damon sourit et enlaça la vieille dame d'une manière si spontanée que la surprise d'Alaric dut se lire sur son visage. Le Père s'approcha et posa la main sur son épaule.

« Assure-toi qu'il achète le chocolat aux gosses, fiston. »

Il avait parlé en désignant Alaric de la tête, et celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel en riant. Damon eut l'air étrangement ému et jura qu'il le surveillerait. Le couple d'octogénaires les raccompagna jusqu'à l'extérieur. Alaric embrassa la joue de la Mamé et pressa le bras osseux du Père.

« Revenez nous voir cet été, gamin. Et amenez les gosses. »

Damon le leur promis et avant de démarrer Alaric leur fit un dernier signe de la main. Sur le chemin de l'aéroport, il acheta un ensemble impressionnant de chocolats de toutes sortes et les fourra dans son sac de voyage. Damon eut un petit rictus sarcastique mais ne dit rien et l'attendit dehors.

Le vampire s'était arrangé – Alaric ne voulait pas savoir comment – pour qu'ils soient assis côte à côte, et pendant le vol c'est sa main qui alla enlacer celle de Damon. Serein, il s'endormit et ne se réveilla que pendant l'atterrissage. Le deuxième avion n'eut pas de retard et le voyage lui sembla beaucoup plus court qu'à l'aller. Il s'endormit de nouveau, après avoir encore une fois enfermé la main de Damon dans la sienne.

Il ne sut jamais que pour ne pas la lâcher le vampire dut faire un tas de contorsions inconfortables pour rattraper son petit sachet de cacahuètes – Damon avait un faible inavoué pour les cacahuètes distribuées dans les avions –, tout comme il ne sut pas que Damon œuvra dans l'ombre avec acharnement pour pouvoir organiser un week-end complet en compagnie de ses grands parents et d'Elena et Jeremy. L'ainé des Salvatore força les deux plus jeunes à l'offrir à Alaric pour son anniversaire et proclama à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il n'avait fait que leur souffler l'idée.

Dès le lendemain, leur vie à Mystic Falls reprit le pas sur leurs envies et ils replongèrent dans une spirale de batailles et de disputes qui semblait sans fin. Sauf que cette fois-ci, ils y plongèrent ensemble.

_(1) Nicky Minaj – Starships. Quand j'ai entendu cette chanson, j'ai immédiatement pensé à ce moment là : Damon qui prend son petit rictus et dis à Ric « Tu ne veux pas voir mon 'hottie hottie hottie hoop'? » Bon, après il perdait un peu de sa splendeur mais dans ma tête il commençait une petite danse genre Hugh Grant dans Love Actually. Cette image reste dans ma tête et je n'arrive pas à m'en défaire. XD_


End file.
